


Святотатство

by bangbangbaby



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby
Summary: Возможно, Кроули не стоило принимать приглашение на ужин, но тогда он бы не услышал, как человеческая мать сына Божьего произносит: «Между нами, архангел Гавриил — полный придурок».
Kudos: 34
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  мини G - PG-13





	Святотатство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blasphemous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388395) by [anticyclone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticyclone/pseuds/anticyclone). 



С чем принято приходить на ужин к сыну Божьему?

Кроули решил остановиться на вине.

Это нейтральный подарок. Кроули был далеко не нейтральным существом, но старался не привлекать к себе внимания. Он ещё ни разу не видел в городе своих. Кажется, Внизу этот обречённый парень пока никого не волновал. Демонам не свойственно любопытство. Идиллических семейных ужинов в их ежедневниках тоже нет.

Странно, однако же, отказываться от бесплатной еды.

Мария поцеловала его в лоб, когда он представился. Ей пришлось встать на носочки, и несколько прядей её волос выбилось из-под платка. Вообще-то, выглядело красиво.

— Рада познакомиться с тобой.

— Кроули не из местных, — сказал Иисус, когда он не поцеловал её в ответ. Он коснулся плеча демона и жестом позвал к столу.

— Садись, садись.

Он зажгли свечи от свечи, стоявшей на подоконнике. Марии понравилось подаренное вино. На ужин были фрукты и рыба, а в доме всё ещё пахло хлебом, который пекли утром.

В этом месте не чувствовалось святости. Здесь чувствовался уют — в понимании Кроули, таким и должен быть человеческий дом. Его слегка обожгло благословением, но боль быстро унялась: навыком незаметно проклинать вино Кроули владел в совершенстве.

Разговор пошёл совсем не так, как он ожидал.

— Странная выдалась неделя, — неуверенно начал Иисус в ответ на вопрос матери.

— Говорят, в понедельник на небе было тройное солнце, — вклинился Кроули. Он чувствовал, что здесь должны быть замешаны чудеса, и хотел узнать, в чём дело.

Мария прищурилась.

— Да, я тоже его видела. Откуда оно взялось?

Она смотрела так же, как сотни других матерей смотрят на своих детей, когда подозревают, что те что-то натворили.

Иисус проглотил кусочек рыбы.

— Меня посетили.

Мария выгнула бровь:

— Опять?

— Думаю, им интересно посмотреть на меня, — ответил Иисус, скосив глаза на Кроули.

— Кому? — спросил тот, потянувшись за фиником.

— Ну, — Иисус взглянул на мать, не дождался помощи и повернулся обратно к нему. — Иногда мне являются ангелы.

— Вот как? — очень спокойно поинтересовался Кроули, закидывая финик в рот, чтобы избавить себя от необходимости говорить что-то ещё.

Иисус, кажется, был рад, что он не принялся острить о визитах неземных существ. Плечи его расслабились, и он кивнул:

— Не так уж часто. Они, гм, хотят узнать, как у меня дела, — он посмотрел себе в тарелку со странным выражением лица. — У них большие ожидания.

— Кто на этот раз? — спросила Мария.

Иисус поморщился.

— Гавриил. Но он задержался лишь на пару минут.

У людей не было принято ужинать одним только благословенным вином, так что Кроули взял второй финик. Гавриил. Вот дерьмо. Технически, существу его вида было непросто подавиться чем-то съестным[1], но нет ничего невозможного. Не то чтобы Кроули любил финики, просто они лежали на столе и служили неплохим предлогом не участвовать в разговоре.

К сожалению, это также означало, что он жевал финик в тот момент, когда допивавшая вино Мария таинственно склонилась к нему и буднично произнесла:

— Между нами, архангел Гавриил — полный придурок.

Иисус вздохнул.

— Мама, — пробормотал он.

— Не мамкай, — одёрнула его Мария. Никто из них не обратил внимания на Кроули, пытавшегося не задохнуться.

Она улыбнулась и добавила: 

— Вот так всегда, ему за меня стыдно, и я уже «мама!»

— Мне никогда не стыдно за тебя.

Он сказал это так, что ни у кого не возникло сомнений в правдивости его слов. Но то же самое было с любыми его словами. Ловкий фокус, изучить бы его поподробнее, однако в данный момент Кроули больше интересовало, как проглотить финик, не обкашляв весь стол. Закончилось всё тем, что он запаниковал и чудом заставил горло расслабиться, пропустив полупережеванную пищу в желудок. Затем втянул воздух ртом. На всякий случай.

— Просто это грубо, — продолжил Иисус, с отстранённым видом разламывая хлеб.

— Конечно, тебя-то там не было, — отмахнулась от него Мария, поворачиваясь к Кроули.

Нужно было что-то сказать.

— В понедельник?

— Нет, ещё раньше, в прошлый его визит я тут был, — Иисус поморщился. Выражение его лица было слегка скептическим. — Иногда божественных сущностей… непросто понять.

Мария фыркнула и уставилась в свой бокал, который, кстати, уже опустел. Кроули подхватил кувшин с вином и исправил это.

— Архангел Гавриил спустился с небес и возвестил мне о грядущем рождении сына.

— Правда? — спросил Кроули, скосив глаза на Иисуса.

Тот слабо улыбнулся, как бы говоря «у меня ужасно странная жизнь». Всё шло не по плану. Они познакомились три дня назад, Кроули просто хотел посмотреть, из-за чего сыр-бор. Выпить, поболтать. Кто же знал, что его пригласят на ужин! Кроули не сумел найти причин для отказа, и вот он здесь. Знал бы, что сюда время от времени наведываются ангелы, отнекивался бы активней. Несложно представить, как бы прошла их встреча.[2]

— Он придурок, — повторила Мария, игнорируя гримасу на лице сына. — Представь, Кроули, кто-то просто спускается с небес и заявляет: «Ты беременна», — а ты отвечаешь, мол, это невозможно, я ещё даже до предыдущего этапа не добралась…

— Мама!

— ...А он такой: «Не понимаю, при чём тут это», — продолжила Мария, грохнув пустым бокалом об стол. 

Кроули бы налил ей, но в данный момент его слегка накрыло от того, насколько точно она сымитировала голос Гавриила. Даже интонации те же. Неудивительно, что они с Иисусом просто уставились на неё, особенно если учесть, что Иисус наверняка уже слышал эту историю тысячу раз.

— Мне пришлось рассказывать небесной сущности про секс!

— Думаю, Кроули это не очень интересно, — неуверенно заметил Иисус.

— А потом он говорит: «Минутку, мне нужно проконсультироваться с головным офисом», — и исчезает, — Мария всплеснула руками. Призрак наполовину переваренного финика попытался восстать и вновь придушить Кроули. — Я его полчаса прождала. Ты хоть представляешь, насколько долгими могут быть полчаса?

Кроули украдкой взглянул на Иисуса, затем снова на Марию.

— Довольно долгими.

— И тут он возвращается и заявляет: «Господь обо всём позаботится», — как будто это что-то объясняет, — сердито закончила она и сама наполнила бокал вином, раз уж никто из них не собирался ей помогать. — Кроули, вот что ты будешь делать, если ангел скажет: «Кстати, ты беременна», — а потом тебе придётся объяснять ему, что такое беременность?

В последнее время люди принимали его то за мужчину, то за женщину, и Кроули не был уверен, спрашивает ли Мария его просто как человека или как кого-то, кому в теории тоже может явиться архангел Гавриил. От одной мысли об этом ему захотелось упиться освящённым вином.

— Заору и выбегу из комнаты, — признался он. Ну, или превратился бы в змею, но об этом им знать не стоило.

Мария моргнула и рассмеялась, откидываясь на спинку стула. Её улыбка была такой же, как у её сына.

— Ты мне нравишься.

Кроули улыбнулся в ответ, не размыкая губ.

— Возможно, все ангелы разные, — пробормотал Иисус, окончательно разломав свой хлеб в крошки. Его голос звучал слегка обеспокоенно. Уж не Сомнение ли это?[3]

— Гавриил назвал себя архангелом, так что, наверное, есть и другие ангелы. В конце концов, мужчины тоже не все одинаковые. 

— Да, — неопределённо ответил Кроули. — Может, некоторые из них отдают свои огненные мечи вместо того, чтобы карать демонов с их помощью.

— Тебе они когда-нибудь являлись? Ангелы? — неожиданно спросила Мария, посмотрев на него цепким и абсолютно трезвым взглядом.

Он поставил бокал, так и не пригубив вина. От мысли о том, что человеческая мать сына Божьего могла его перепить, было как-то не по себе.

— Просто размышляю.

— Гм. Я, конечно, чту Господа, но вот что я тебе скажу, Кроули: по возможности избегай встреч с архангелами.

Кроули был поражён тем, что сумел ответить «постараюсь» вместо просившегося с губ «нгк».

— Кроули считает, что мне следует посетить Китай, — влез в разговор Иисус, отчаянно пытаясь сменить тему.

— Тебе довелось там побывать?

— О да. Интереснейшая страна.

***

Остаток ужина прошёл спокойно. Кроули отделался туманным обещанием заглянуть как-нибудь ещё и составлением списка вещей, которые следует взять с собой в Китай. Сначала они обсуждали чисто гипотетическую поездку, но под конец у Кроули осталось ощущение, что через несколько дней ему может повстречаться юноша с котомкой за плечами, если он не покинет город в ближайшее время. Над этим следовало подумать.

Иисус настоял на том, чтобы проводить его до дороги.

Кроули остановился, дойдя до конца тропинки.

— У тебя очень милая мама.[4]

— Да, — Иисус улыбнулся, затем обернулся к дому. — Жаль, ты не познакомился с моим отцом.

Грудь сдавило горьким ужасом. Стылый ночной воздух растрепал волосы, туника запуталась в ногах.

Иисус повернулся обратно к нему и вздохнул.

— Он недавно скончался.

Ужас отступил. А. _Этот_ отец. Кроули прикинул, не лучше ли будет на всякий случай убрать из груди рёбра, но отказался от этой идеи — а вдруг не сможет вернуть их обратно. Он перестал дышать, лишь бы не чувствовать, как они движутся у него под кожей.

— Соболезную.

— Мамуля всё ещё скорбит, — добавил Иисус, теребя застёжку туники. — Думаю, поэтому она сегодня немного… перебрала. Я стараюсь уделять ей больше времени.

— По-моему, она считает, что путешествия пойдут тебе на пользу, — ну и зачем он это сказал?

Иисус слегка улыбнулся. Забавно, что каждая его улыбка казалась драгоценным подарком. От этого демону хотелось кричать.

— Может быть.

Они попрощались, и Кроули отправился в путь. Он сделал себя невидимым, когда решил, что достаточно отдалился от дома. Надолго этого чуда не хватит, но ему всего лишь нужно выбраться из города.

Он свернул с дороги и направился в пустыню. Скинул с головы платок, задрал голову, глядя в ночное небо. Над ним простиралась холодная яркая лента Млечного Пути. Из этого полушария не видно Альфы Центавра. Температура падала, пока Кроули всё дальше уходил от тепла города и небольшого уютного дома. Сбросив сандалии, он босиком пошёл по песку.

Демонам не свойственно любопытство. Демону не пристало экспериментировать. Он, конечно, вовсе не этим сейчас занимался. Он искушал. Он искушал Человека. Это же его конёк, верно?

Он вдохнул ночной воздух и улёгся под звёздным небом. Было не так удобно, как в постели, но песок ещё хранил дневное тепло. Кажется, пора планировать поездку в Китай. Придётся прибегнуть к чудесам, обо всём договориться.

А ещё нужно придумать, какими искушениями он будет прикрываться, если кто-то что-то заподозрит.

Тот факт, что человек, которого он искушал, был Её попыткой… чего? самой стать человеком? познать людей? — не имел никакого значения. Чего Она вообще добивалась? Они едва ли были в курсе Её существования.

Впрочем, думал Кроули, не ему об этом рассуждать.

**Author's Note:**

> 1Обычно он просто глотал кусок целиком, пока никто не смотрел, а потом запивал алкоголем и переваривал.[вернуться к тексту]
> 
> 2Как-то так: «Это Змей!», а потом Иисус бы сказал: «Вообще-то Кроули довольно милый», а Мария бы добавила: «Я приглашала на ужин только одного из вас», и Кроули бы развоплотился от неловкости.[вернуться к тексту]
> 
> 3Весьма сложно относиться к архангелам с должным почтением, когда знаешь, что с одним из них твоя мать провела разговор на ту самую тему.[вернуться к тексту]
> 
> 4Несколько лет спустя он заметил Азирафеля в толпе у распятия главным образом потому, что пытался не попасться ей на глаза. Она действительно была милой, поэтому Кроули решил, что им не стоит больше встречаться.[вернуться к тексту]


End file.
